thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathogen To Sickness (EAM)
Pathogen To Sickness 'is the sixth episode of the series, Ends All Means. Plot ''"The smell of death... is leading..." Synopsis Christian and the rest of the people spread out to help other people in medic help while Christian and Jason try to help Edward to survive. Myers, Jason and Christian put Edward on a table, "WE NEED HELP!" Christian yelled. "We need my medicines!" Myers says in an urgent voice. Christian gets up, "I'll get it! Where is it?" he asks. Myers pointed at the doctor's office, "It's in the office!" Myers says. Christian runs the office room and sees a brown bag. He grabs it and runs to Myers. Myers takes it and puts medicine to stabilize Edward and put him into a coma. Vincent checks for a pulse, "He's... he's asleep," he says as Jason and Christian sigh. Jason and Christian turn to look at Vincent, "What happened to this place? Everyone on the medic beds is sick!" Christian asked. Vincent, concerned, "I don't know. When everyone started coughing, Edward started to have a heart attack. I wanted to get my meds but.. I couldn't leave him" he explains. Christian strokes his chin, "Well, the people couldn't have gotten sick from the air because I've would have gotten sick myself... but.." Christian perked up. "Vincent! What happened with Maxwell and the Water Station??" Christian questions Vincent. Vincent, confused, "Last Week. He said he needs to try and fix a water pipe. Why?" he asks. "I'll explain when I and Jason go there," Christian says. Christian pulls out a walkie and gives it to Vincent, "I'll talk to you while we are there" he explains. "Let's go," Jason says. Jason and Christian walk to the truck and drive off. Madeline and Joel go to Vincent, "Hey, where are Jason and Christian?" she asks. "They are going to the Water Station. To investigate.." he explains, "Okay" she responds as she waves her hand to follow at John and Edgar. Edgar and John follow Madeline and Joel. Vincent walks to the Doctors Office and checks on Edward, he checks the pulse and sees as his pulse is still working but is slowing down. ''(5 Minutes Later, During the road) ''' Christian is staring in the front view as Jason drives the truck. Jason looks at him for a second until looking back at the front view, "Uh... Christian. Are you okay?" Jason asks. Christian becomes confused, then looks at Jason, "Um... I guess you could say that" Christian responds. Jason, confused, asks him, "Say what?" he asks. "That I'm okay," Christian says. Jason sighs, "Okay, just wanted to-" Jason stops in shock after seeing a group of zombies outside of the Water Station. "Holy shit! How the hell did they come in?!" Christian asks in shock, he turns to see dead zombies inside the water tanks. "Oh, God! The water! It's contaminated!" Christian admittedly takes out his walkie-talkie, "VINCENT! TALK TO ME!" Vincent urgently runs to his talkie. A dead resident awakens and gets up as others reanimate. Christian talks to Vincent from the walkie, "Listen, Vincent. The people are dead people!" he explains. Vincent, confused, response, "W-What? What do you mean?" he asks urgently. Christian freaks out, "THE WATER IS CONTAMINATED WITH WALKER BLOOD! THEY ARE INFECTED WITH THEIR BLOOD, THEY ARE GOING TO TURN. HIDE!" Christian says from the walkie. Vincent closes his door and locks it as more and more reanimated people are banging on his office door. Christian looks down at his walkie, "Shit.." he says. Jason, "Let's go. We can't let them contaminate the water, "Okay" Christian says as he gets out of the truck. Christian pulls out his suppressed pistol, Jason grabs the metal gate handle. "Okay, we are going inside and see if we can find anyone to help us. 3, 2.. 1!" Jason quickly opens as walkers starting walking towards them. Christian shoots the walker in the head and stabs them with his staff left and right". Jason makes it to the containment building, Jason opens it quickly, "GO GO GO!" Jason says as he runs in. Christian sees Maxwell tied up and crouched. "MAX!" Christian says, however, he and Jason are struck in the head by an unknown assailant. Deaths * 12 Unnamed Greenspun Residents ''(Alive). Trivia * First appearance of Maxwell Maxson. * First appearance of Greenspun Water Station.